An AkuRoku Christmas
by Lovetoread1983
Summary: Roxas is feeling neglected and Axel goes to interesting levels to remind him how much he loves him. It is a Christmas they will both remember. Warning: AkuRoku yaoi, some crude language


"What do you mean you'll probably be home late? It's Christmas Eve! Axel I am so sick of this. I have barely seen you for the past 2 months. You promised me you would be home tonight. We always open our gifts on Christmas Eve." Roxas was so hurt and angry he couldn't hold back the tears that were now flowing freely down his cheeks. Softly he added, "I just miss you so much."

"Oh God Roxy, love don't cry please I am so sorry. You know I've been working on this deal for nearly a year. This is very important to my company and I have to close it this year for the stockholder's reports. Please understand, you know how much I love you. I would much rather be cuddled up in front of the fire place with you and a cup of warm cider. I miss you too Roxy, I do. My client is Muslim so today means nothing to him." Axel pleaded as his heart broke knowing how much he was hurting his lover.

"Th-That's w-what makes this even worse," Roxas said through his crying, "I know how important the deal is but right now I just don't care, I am sick of being alone all the time. You wanted the New Years Eve party we're having but I've had to do everything , I did the invitations, the menu, the party favors. I thought I had a partner but it sure doesn't feel that way anymore." his anger was starting to beat out his hurt and it could be heard in his tone. "Just never mind, do whatever you have to do. I'll be here waiting, as always, I have to go. I'll see you whenever you get home, but I'm pretty tired so I will probably be sleeping. Bye."

"Roxy"

"Don't, please just don't. I'll see you later." Then he hung up the phone, went to the bedroom, picked up his Rudolph moogle, lay down on the bed and cried himself to sleep.

"Damn it!" Axel hung up the phone and rubbed his face with both hands in frustration. He looked at his watch, ten minutes until the meeting that could change the future of his company and all he could think about is his beautiful, sweet, loving, Roxy crying by himself on Christmas Eve. A single tear ran down his cheek, he quickly wiped it away. _Stay focused, if you seal this deal Roxy will never have to be without you again. Just get this done so you can get home to your man_. _You just have to find away to make this up to him._ With that he picked up his presentation folder and headed to the conference room.

Roxas was sleeping fitfully when a dream took him under.

"But Santa I don't understand," he said his brows furrowed and lips in a pout while he sat on the Jolly man's lap telling him what he wanted for Christmas. "I came hear cuz I wanted to be sure I got the only thing I want. I didn't want to chance the mail getting lost so I came in person and now you're telling me you can't give me him?"

"Ho, ho, ho, silly Roxas I can't give you a person that's not in my power. I am sure he loves you as much as you love him son. You're just emotional because of the holidays. Now choose something else and let's see if I can give you that. Ho, ho, ho," Santa smiled and his eyes twinkled.

It took everything Roxas had to not knock that twinkle right out of his eyes with a right hook. Nobody should be happy if he couldn't have Axel. "I only want Axel, I don't need anything else, don't you see that nothing matters without him!"

"I'm sorry my boy but I have to leave I have a schedule to keep. Do you hear those bells? That is my reindeer telling me we need to go. Now I don't want to leave without giving you something," The bells jingled again. "How about a puppy, I can give puppies and kittens for gifts would either one of those make you happy? Santa asked him a little desperate now. The bells jingled again.

Roxas woke up but kept his eyes closed. He could tell Axel was not in the bed with him and he didn't want to face the empty house. He hugged his moogle tighter. The bells jingled again, he opened one eye to make sure he wasn't still dreaming. _Nope I am definitely up. It must just be the dream in my head. _He moaned at the memory. _That was an awful dream! God what is wrong with me, why am I acting so needy? I hope Axel doesn't run away I think I'd consider it if I was him. Shit, I'm annoying myself. _The bells jingled again. "What the fuck is that?" he asked aloud and got off the bed to investigate. He checked each room there was no one in any of the spare bedrooms or the hall bath. The bells jingled again he could tell now that it was coming from the living room so he headed in that direction. As he drew closer he could smell apple cider and he heard soft music playing too. His heart sped up, _is it possible, is he here? _He was jogging now (they have a very large house) down the stairs and as he approached the doors he could see the glow of the fire from the fire place. He threw the double doors open and stopped dead in his tracks. As he stood admiring the new gift under the Christmas tree a slow grin began at the corners of his mouth then grew into a full cheeky smile as he walked into the room and closed the doors.

*****

Axel lay on the floor in front of the tree. He was on his left side propped on his elbow with his head resting in his hand and a mouth watering smirk on his gorgeous face. His right knee was up and his right foot resting flat on the floor just behind his left ankle and calf. As if the sight of him under the tree wasn't enough, he was also in nothing but a huge red ribbon that had a large bow strategically placed, exposing just enough flesh to tease. The ribbon was wrapped around his slender hips then traveled up his taught eight pack to his sculpted chest and went around the back of his neck where it looked like it was tied in another bow. Roxas could not have stopped his erection from forming if he wanted to, which he most definitely did not.

"Merry Christmas my beautiful Roxy, want to open presents a little early this year? he chuckled and it made his cock harden further.

He shifted causing the bow to move and Roxas' eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the sight of his manhood. He was not a man who wanted for anything and in this there was no exception. He was a very large man, his hardness was quite impressive. Roxas smiled a toothy grin surveying the other man's body slowly starting from his toes he slowly moved up, he stopped briefly to admire his present's now twitching cock. His own seemed to answer to the rhythm as he continued his exploration. He admired every inch noticing that his nipples had gone hard with arousal. Roxas couldn't stand to not touch him any longer and in a few long strides he was there right in front of him. "You came home for me," He declared as he fell to his knees in front of him, grabbed his face and kissed him. It was a melding of their mouths soft and tender filled with all of the emotion they were both feeling. Their tongues slowly entwined and circled then moved in and out and returned to circling again. Roxas slowly pushed Axel to the floor and began working on the flimsy ribbon.

"I take that as a yes Axel breathed as Roxas took hold of his hardness and slowly worked him up and down with a light touch." His hips bucked and he hissed at the tantalizing touch. "I am sorry I made you cry," he panted, as he worked his hips in a smooth rhythm to match the stroking hand. "The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you," he gently stopped Roxy's movement and kissed him sucking in his bottom lip, getting a moan for his efforts.

"This is a real good way to make up for it." Roxas answered. "I'm…sorry… too," he spoke between little kisses.

Axel pulled back to see vibrant blue eyes looking at him, "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I was being a needy selfish brat. I know you ne…" Axel put a finger over his lips to quiet him.

"Shhh, you should never apologize for wanting to be with me. That is one of the greatest gifts you could ever give me. I love that you love me enough to miss me so desperately. And just so you understand," he pulled the smaller man's shirt from his pants and over his head slowly sliding his hands down his sides and kissing his way around the lean muscled shoulders. Stopping at his neck then up his jaw, "I missed you just as desperately." There was no more need to talk as Axel claimed the lips of the man he loved pouring every ounce of love he could into the kiss trying to make him understand how much he meant to him.

Roxas broke from the kiss grinning a slightly out of breath. "I want to unwrap my present now please." he said giggling. He reached behind his red head and pulled on the ribbon to release it from around his neck and let it fall to the sides. He slid down the hard thighs and removed the ribbon from around his hips. Axel had to lift his hips to allow the ribbon to slip free so Roxas took full advantage of the position and pulled the engorged member into his mouth. He was too large to take all the way down to the hilt so he used his hand to surround the whole cock, he knew Axel liked that and was rewarded by hearing his name moaned out.

"Oh my God Roxas I love the way your mouth works my cock." Panting, "yes just like that." He was leaning back on one elbow watching as his blond lover sucked, licked and pumped him to a delicious level of ecstasy that no one was ever able to bring him to. He gently grabbed hold of the silky spikes to control the rhythm so he wouldn't finish too soon. He was having a hard time breathing though and knew he would have to end this wonderful torture soon or he would come and he so did not want that. He put his hands under Roxas' chin to stop his movements. Roxas gave him one last long lick and he shuddered from it, smiled and said, "My turn," then flipped them over so he was on top. Feeling the rock hard cock pressed against his stomach from the new position increased his excitement tenfold, he slid up until they were groin to groin and rubbed against the heated flesh. Roxy joined in with movements of his own. Both men moaned, Axel laid down so they were touching skin to skin every where possible and they were kissing again. It was a passionate lustful kiss that was wet and wild to match their excitement.

Axel left the warm sweet mouth he could not get enough of to move down the body he loved to touch and feel and cuddle at every chance. He moved to the small pink nipples, rolling and pinching one while sucking and nibbling on the other.

Roxas cried out and arched his back at the sensation of having his nipples teased. He grabbed the thick red spikes not knowing whether to pull him away or urge him on the sensation was so intense he trembled with it. Then the decision was made as Axel pulled away from his grip and worked his way down to his erection. But he did not pull the organ into his mouth as Roxas expected; instead he sat back on his heels straddling his legs looking at him. It was as if his eyes were fingers, the intensity of his stare made his cock jump and twitch growing hard and hotter in the anticipation of what was to come.

Axel leaned over putting his hands on either side of the others hip and began kissing the plump head them licking in slow circles around the head and rim smiling as he saw the reaction to his ministrations, he continued. Still not using his hands he sucked just the head into his mouth, Roxy's legs began to tremble and his breathing labored, using only his tongue he work his way down the front of him them using his lips he used little suckling kisses to make his way up the back, Roxy cried out spilling of few drops of arousal from his tip, Axel lapped it up then pulled him all the way to the base then sucking hard pulled him out again.

"Fuck! Axel stop please or I'm going to come!" he grabbed his hair and pulled him up to his mouth and began feeding on it. He bit, licked, sucked and nibbled at his bottom lip then delved into his mouth and when he got the chance sucked the on his tongue mimicking oral sex, Axel moaned deep in his throat and rolled them over so he was on top of Axel again.

Axel pulled Roxy down flat against him so he could reach around to the sensitive flesh at his opening. He began moving in slow circles that he knew drove Roxas crazy. Roxy started to moan, his kissing became more frantic and he was pumping his hips then pushing back against the finger at his opening. Axel reached in between the presents where he had stashed the lube earlier. He continued rocking his hips he was getting close to finishing himself and knew once he entered Roxas neither would last much longer.

Roxas felt the coolness of the lube and with it turned to steel. He needed to catch his breath so broke the kiss and tucked his face in the crook of Axel's neck feeling Axel working to loosen his opening had him so aroused his legs were trembling again. He pushed back against the finger and it slid in, he yelled out in pleasure and pushed back again wanting more.

His man wanted more he knew the signs well so he added a second finger it slid in easy, he was ready to accept him and Axel growled at the thought of it. He lifted those lovely slender hips and positioned him over his throbbing cock placing the head against the entrance. Roxy grabbed hold of him and started the long torturous task of taking in a man as large as he was. He was able to do it though and he felt so good, still as tight as the first time Axel entered him.

Roxy pushed the head in "Oh yes, fuck Roxy you always feel so good."

Panting and sweating, "So do you, no one ever came close." He pushed in another two inches, pulled out and pushed in three, they groaned in unison as he pulled out and pushed in a little farther still.

Axel's legs were trembling now and his hair was getting wet with sweat. He looked up and met familiar blue eyes with a wicked glint in them. Before he could register the movement his lover pulled him out and pushed him in almost to the hilt Axel grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him into an embrace. Both men were gasping and shaking.

They remained still other than their kiss to allow Roxy's body to adjust to the invasion then slowly Roxy started rocking his hips. Capturing the scream he anticipated in his mouth, the first few strokes always did that to his Axel. He increased his speed and Axel joined in the movement they got into a rhythm and stayed at that pace slowly building their excitement, their orgasms winding tight in their bodies getting ready to explode.

Axel reached between them, now that he was inside Roxy the pressure was building fast he wanted to be sure that his lover went over the edge with him so he fisted the steel cock in his hand and worked him to the same rhythm he was moving in.

Once Axel took hold of him Roxy lost his resolve. He moved faster, growling, then change his movements just a little. The slight change is what it took. Both men lost their rhythm, grabbing at each other they moved in a desperation reaching for the ultimate ecstasy.

Axel through his head back, his veins bulging from his neck, "Ah Fuck me!" he gasped and gulped for air as his emptied himself into Roxy. The feel of the slick cum from Roxy's orgasm between their bodies created little aftershocks of excitement in Axel and with a smile he noted that Roxy's cock twitched too.

Axel held his other half tight to his chest enjoying the feeling of their pounding hearts slowly returning to their normal beat.

In a sleepy voice Roxy asked, "So how did your presentation go?" he turned his head resting his chin on his hands that were laying on Axel's chest.

Axel's heart skipped beat when he looked into those blue depths that looked back at him. They were so filled with love that it made his heart hurt, and because he returned that love. He never wanted to be without his Roxy and if that meant giving up his business to make him happy then he would do it. "It went great I got the contract!" he started stroking the blond spikes out of habit.

"That's great I knew you would, you've always been a closer."

"I'd give it all up in a heartbeat for you sweetheart, do you know that?

"I do, that's why I was so mad at myself for yelling at you. I know you would do anything for me and it wasn't fair of me to do that to you."

"Well I shouldn't just assume that you're okay with handling all the domestic stuff. That is arrogant of me and I'll try to be better okay?"

"But you're perfect just the way you are! I love you Axel!" he scooted up and gave him a tender kiss.

"I love you too Roxy, more than you will ever know, you're my everything." With that he pulled him in close and they fell asleep in each other's arms in front of the fire place.

Before Roxy drifted off to sleep he whispered, "Thank you Santa."


End file.
